Cheer Island
Cheer Island is an island nation affiliated with Pertusia. It is in the Braccal Sea south of Waruland, and it is also close to Volle. The current wanakh of Cheer Island is Zorigu Kair Shorakal. Sdair Island Cheer Island was first settled by Warul expatriates, likely in the second or first millennium BT. The island was rocky and fairly inhospitable, although there were many goats and several lush pockets of land, and so it was dubbed Sdair (Cliff) Island. There are few extant historical records from the Sdairil people, since their histories were principally oral and ill maintained. However, a few surviving poems mention legendary heroes like Taamjin Kurolok Kuchtei: a soldier king from circa 200 BT who reportedly slew entire armies on his own. Colonial period King Juan VI of Creofan, an avid navigator and conqueror, landed on Sdair Island in 334 DR. Largely owing to Creofan's superior technology, Sdair fell quickly and became a colony of the Creofani state. Creofani rule brought about a series of changes to Sdair, including the settling of cities in a previously nomadic region; this also brought about the renaming of the island to the Utrostanized "Cher," which then evolved further to "Cheer." Held by the Creofanis as largely irrelevant, Cheer Island was suppressed more thoroughly than the nation's other colonies, and so for decades there was no sort of nationalist movement in the nation. However, when Volle and Siora obtained their independence in the 410s, rebellious sentiment began to grow among the Sdairils. The first Sdairil rebellion came in 455, while the bulk of the Creofani soldiers were trying to reconquer Siora, when Sdairil nationalist Ganik Nerzujim Kair led an uprising in Chuakos (then known as Chocos). However, forces under Creofani king Fernando X quickly crushed the revolt and returned to Siora. This temporarily stayed the revolutionary movement on Cheer Island, but when the unrest returned, it was at a greater force. Tomorik Urlu Khyosh, a nationalist Sdairil soldier, launched a second uprising in 487— this time, based not in Chocos but in the western highlands. Through attrition, Tomorik managed to deplete the bulk of the Creofani force, and so Cheer Island was granted its independence in 492. Modern day Today, Cheer Island is split largely between two separate ethnic groups: the Cheerish and the Sdairils. The Warul natives of the island are known as Sdairils, while the Cheerish are mostly Creofani settlers and people of mixed descent; although the two peoples have good relations today, both find it insulting to be referred to by the incorrect demonym. Although anti-Creofani sentiment ran high in the first years of independence, Wanakh Erden Urlu Kuchtei was more open to compromise, and so Chuakos became a key port city on the Creofan–Siora trade route. Most other cities on the island have been unincorporated, owing to a resurgence in the Sdairil nomadic lifestyle. The Murmaj religion is currently dominant on Cheer Island, although there also exists a substantial minority of Keni Gredenists. Category:Countries Category:Pertusian Countries Category:Islands Category:Active Countries